Paragon
Paragons are the elite of the dwarven culture, the pinnacle of dwarven excellence, and the one exception to the rigid caste structure as they can be drawn from any caste, even the casteless.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 12. Background They are the noble warriors, politicians, smiths and, surprisingly, children that all others seek to emulate, and they function as essential role models to all dwarves. While dwarves have no gods, a Paragon is like unto a god in the eyes of dwarves''Dragon Age RPG'' Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 12. which is attibuted to the fact that the dwarves venerate their Ancestors, so a living Paragon is considered as a living Ancestor. The word of a Paragon surpasses in weight even the word of a king--not through any special political power, but because the word of a Paragon is held in such respect by all dwarves. Dwarven cities are decorated by monolithic life-like statues of Paragons from days past. They are most prominent in the Hall of Heroes inside the surface gates where the giant statues appear to hold up the ceiling. This is meant to impress--and perhaps intimidate--visitors to Orzammar and to convey upon dwarves heading to the surface all that they are leaving behind. King Endrin Stonehammer is called as the First ParagonDragon Age: The Stolen Throne pg. 355. probably because he was the first dwarf who ever was elevated in that position. Election of Paragons There are few living Paragons as many dwarves are named Paragon only after their death.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 12 and Codex entry: Life in Orzammar. The act by which one becomes a Paragon can vary. Typically it is a feat of bravery in warfare or an incredible invention, but it can also be something as simple as embodying the ideals and tasks of one's caste to an unprecedented perfection.As noted in Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 12, there have been Paragons of the Servant caste who embodied the ideals of duty and service to such a degree that they were elevated to Paragons. A Paragon is elected by the Assembly, which is no easy feat and often involves long debate and even bloodshed.As noted in the Dragon RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 12, feuds have erupted as the result of the naming of a Paragon, because the creation of a new noble house, in effect, dilutes the power of the Assembly. When a Paragon is chosen a House is immediately created in the name of the Paragon, and his/her name is recorded in the Memories, the records of the dwarven people. Known Paragons * Aeducan is the Paragon that led the defenses of Orzammar against the darkspawn when they first poured into the Deep Roads and almost completely destroyed the dwarves. It is said that his election to Paragon had but one dissenting vote; the one who cast that vote was savagely hacked to death by his fellow deshyrs,As mentioned by Scholar Gertek to a Dwarf Noble. allowing the election to pass unanimously. He is the founder of House Aeducan. * Astyth the Grey is the first female Paragon of the Warrior caste. She founded the Silent Sisters, and members of that order cut out their tongue in emulation of her. * Bemot is the founder of House Bemot and became a Paragon and king in one move. He was born as a commoner. His statue can be found in the Hall of Heroes. * Branka is the a living Paragon during the Fifth Blight and the only to be elected in four generations. She is also the founder and head of House Branka. She's an ill-tempered smith who invented a smokeless coal. She is also the wife of Oghren. She went into the Deep Roads, taking her entire household with her save Ohgren, two years prior to the events of Blight, and has not been heard from since. She is feared dead. Her statue can be found in the Hall of Heroes. The reason for leaving was to find the Anvil of the Void, the secret to creating Golems. She lives, though her entire house, save for the deranged and tainted Hespith, has perished.}} * Child Paragon whose deeds and name are unknown, the memorial in Caridin's Cross has been worn away by time or vandalized by darkspawn. * Caridin is the Paragon who created the Anvil of the Void. He originally descended from House Ortan but after his elevation to the Paragon status he created his own house. When he died, the secret of how to make war golems died with him. When The Warden goes to find the Anvil of the Void, Caridin is there in the form of a golem.}} * Ebryan is a Paragon who wrote the book Songs That Only Nugs Can Hear in 5:84 Exalted. * Erahel is a Paragon who died in Caridin's Cross. He is mentioned on a Road Marker. * Orseck Garal is the Paragon who moved the capital from Kal-Sharok to Orzammar.Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One His statue can be found in the Hall of Heroes. * Garen is a Paragon and a king who lived in the early Exalted Age and whose deeds are unknown. He is responsible for the sending of numerous units of the Legion of the Dead to find his outcast son within the Deep Roads.Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's Journal Furthermore, as a tribute to his son, every member of House Garen assumed the named Tethras.Mentioned by Varric Tethras. * Gherlon the Blood-Risen was born casteless. He would later venture to the surface only to come back and win the throne of Orzammar. * Hirol is a Paragon who considered himself outside of the caste system. He is also the founder of the noble House Hirol. * Hrildan is another female Paragon who is featured in the Hall of Heroes. * Ilona is a Paragon whos deeds are unknown, but who ordered the sealing of Malvernis in the Vimmark Mountains.Codex entry: Amgeforn the Lonely Vigil. * Lantena is another female Paragon who is featured in the Hall of Heroes. * Lynchcar whose deeds are not known but is mentioned in a book of poetry. * Moroc the Maul was a legendary warrior, present at the Grey Wardens founding in -305 Ancient (890 TE). His contribution is a key reason there is no loss of caste associated with becoming a Warden.Dragon Age RPG: Set 2, Player's Guide, p. 10 * Ortan is a Paragon and founder of House Ortan who composed a grand epic of the Seven Brothers and the Ortanic Symphony.Mentioned by Orta. His statue can be found in the Hall of Heroes. * Seuss is a Paragon presumably named for his most excellent rhyming skills. * Endrin Stonehammer: The second king of Orzammar after Garal and the most famous of the dwarven Paragons.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 10. * Varen is the Paragon who discovered that nugs are edible. He was also a former legionnaire.Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. * Vollney is a Paragon and founder of House Vollney whose deeds are not yet known, but it is known for becoming a Paragon by the narrowest margin in the history of the dwarves - one single vote.As mentioned by Scholar Gertek to the Dwarf Noble. * The Warden will become a Paragon in the game's epilogue, if he or she survives the events and is of dwarven origin.}} * Heldane Zadol: A Paragon of Hormak who pioneered the art of folding steel, and whose blades are therefore coveted.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, p. 10. Orzammar and Kal-Sharok Paragons Kal-Sharok does not recognize the Paragons of Orzammar and Orzammar likewise does not recognize their Paragons. In Kal-Sharok Paragons are not rendered as giant statues as in Orzammar, but as massive posthumous wall carvings that span lengths of the Deep Roads.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 1, pg. 127. Cultural References * A "Paragon" is a term originally designated to refer to large and flawless diamonds, however, in recent times, the word has been used to denote a model of perfection of any kind, this seems to fit the in game definition of Paragons as the symbol of perfection of dwarvenkind. * Seuss is a nod to the famous children's author Dr. Seuss. References Category:Paragons Category:Religion Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dwarven groups Category:Titles